Si no estás
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Jon parte hacía El Muro, dejando tu corazón destrozado. Confías en el fiero león que te muestra una imagen pérfida y te paga con la cabeza de tu padre rodando por las escaleras del Baelor. Lloras con el recuerdo de lo que tuviste y dejaste escapar. En respuesta al desafío de Ludmi (MikahBabasonica) por el Foro "Alas negras, Palabras Negras".


**Si no estás **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, sus personajes, los lugares, pertenecen a George R. R Martin. La trama es una simple locura de mi imaginación._  
><em>

_Este fic corresponde al topic "Desafíos" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

En respuesta a **Ludmi (MikahBabasonica)** quien me desafió a escribir un Jon/Sansa, inspirado en la canción "Si no estás" de Chayanne. Son cinco viñetas diferentes, algo cortitas pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado final. Espero que Ludmi opiné lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Si no estás,<em>

_No se nada de mí,_

_El tiempo retrocede,_

_Algo falta, lo siento, me duele._

**_Si no estás, Chayanne._ **

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Blancos copos de nieve caen en el exterior cuando la noticia escapa de los labios de tu señor padre y las palabras quedan sostenidas en el aire como un suspiro contenido. Las palabras vuelven a repetirse dentro de tu cabeza como una melodía que no tiene interrupción. Cubres tus oídos tratando de alejar aquel sonido que te perfora el corazón y las miradas de tus padres y hermanos se posan en ti pero ya no te importa.

Te pones bruscamente de pie y sin querer arrojas una bandeja de plata que produce un sonido metálico al estrellarse contra el suelo. Las miradas se clavan en ti de forma penetrante pero no eres capaz de concentrarte en otra cosa que no sea en ese dolor que te atraviesa el cuerpo como una espada afilada. Jon no puede marcharse y dejarme atrás, piensas mientras sientes que el aire comienza a faltarte por tanta agonía.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Despiertas sintiendo el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que has derramado durante la noche y los dientes te duelen de tanto que has mordido la almohada para ahogar los sonoros sollozos. La noche ha transcurrido pero eso no significa que tu dolor ha amainado. Tus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas, tratando de controlar la impotencia que seguía recorriendo cada fibra de tu cuerpo y aprietas los labios con fuerza, ahogando la rabia.

_Jon cabalgará hacía El Muro dentro de dos días,_ las palabras de tu padre vuelven a palpitar dentro de tu cabeza y sientes que eres capaz de enloquecer en ese mismo instante. Mueves la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de arrancar aquello que tanto sufrimiento te causa pero a tu mente solo acude la imagen de Jon con su cabello oscuro desordenado y subiéndose al lomo de un caballo. Partiendo sin mirar lo que deja atrás, sin contemplarla ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de improvisto, te distrae de tus pensamientos y tus ojos rápidamente se encuentran con los grises de Jon. Las palabras comienzan a emerger de tu garganta como un torrente, es un reclamo tras otro y él escucha impávido, quieto, en silencio, sin despegar su mirada de ti. Su actitud te enfurece aún más. Cierras tus puños y golpeas su pecho, quieres destruirlo del mismo modo que él lo está haciendo contigo. Sus miradas se encuentran en un duelo feroz. Azul contra gris.

Jon te toma posesivamente de la cintura y te acerca a su cuerpo, de modo que inunda todos tus sentidos con su penetrante aroma. La zona en donde sus dedos están posados, arde como si un sol de verano te acariciara la piel. Él deposita su boca sobre la tuya, luchas tratando de escaparte pero luego terminas cediendo ante el contacto. Sus lenguas se encuentran en una danza deliciosa y terminas derritiéndote en sus brazos, olvidando todo tu dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

El príncipe de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos verdes como dos brillantes esmeraldas, logró eclipsar el recuerdo de Jon por un breve lapso de tiempo. Su falsa cortesía, su habilidad para expresar y para mostrarse caballeroso, engañó tus ojos inocente, regalándote una pérfida imagen. Eclipsó tu mente de manera sorprendente y como una niña tonta, tú creíste cada una de sus palabras, confiaste en su madre la reina y te pagaron con la cabeza de tu padre. _Misericordia,_ le llamó.

Las humillaciones adelante de toda la corte, no tardaron en llegar y las lágrimas acudían a tus ojos como si de un reflejo se tratara. Llorar se está convirtiendo en algo habitual para ti y te estás acostumbrando a sentir tu rostro húmedo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero el dolor te hace olvidar. El dolor físico de las humillaciones, te hacen el dolor del recuerdo de Jon y borran la impotencia que sientes al recordar todo lo que tuviste y se te escurrió de las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>V <strong>

_Jon cabalgará dentro de dos días hacía El Muro,_ aunque ha pasado el tiempo, las palabras de tu padre siguen repitiéndose dentro de tu cabeza. No me dejes sola Jon por favor, tu suplica parece vibrar dentro de tus labios. Si te concentras lo suficiente, puedes sentir el sabor dulce de los labios de Jon en tu boca. Extrañas sus besos, extrañas sus caricias en tu cuerpo, sus manos haciéndote suya. Una brisa gélida sopla y te desordena los cabellos, recordándote que no estás en el Norte, en tu hogar.

Te sumerges entre las suaves sabanas, deseando con toda tu alma que tu esposo no quiera consumar esa noche el matrimonio. _Soy solamente un bastardo, un hijo no reconocido, no tengo nada para ofrecerte,_ las palabras de Jon vuelven a repetirse en tu mente. Tenías a un caballero de cabello negro como la noche y ojos grises, lo cambiaste por un príncipe de cabello dorado como el oro y ojos verdes y como resultado, te casaron con un enano deforme.


End file.
